


we'd grow old on bleecker street

by ineedtocrash



Series: song inspired oneshots/drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Card Games, Fluff, M/M, except they hadn't dated each other, set during season five, specifically blackjack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedtocrash/pseuds/ineedtocrash
Summary: Kurt and Blaine play Blackjack. Set during season five.





	we'd grow old on bleecker street

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm back.  
> (and i'm also writing something else in the meantime but here's a thing)
> 
> based on growing old on bleecker street by ajr

“Sixteen?”

“Twenty-one.”

“Damnit!”

Blaine threw his cards on the floor in a huff. He’d never been especially good at Blackjack, and definitely not against Kurt which for some reason was a whiz at it. But he enjoyed playing nonetheless - even more so when there was something at stake. Game night at Kurt’s apartment was always something to look forward to.

“Okay, open up. Tell me something else I don’t know,” Kurt teased, poking Blaine’s puffed up cheeks from across the small patch of carpet that separated them.

“Fine.” Blaine knew sulking was a little bit immature, but it was all in good fun, right?

“Uhm, let’s see. Have I ever told you about Ezra?” Blaine raised an eyebrow, and Kurt shook his head.

“No, tell me!” he leans forward on his hands, so that his face is right in front of Blaine’s - so close they’re almost touching noses. In that moment, he could feel his face heat up, and Blaine quickly cleared his throat and leaned back.

He continued to babble about his bad experiences with men in New York and Kurt listened intently, like a couple of gossiping teenage girls having a sleepover.

“Yikes,” Kurt hissed, patting Blaine’s head. “What happened after that?”

“Oh, he never called. I was relieved, though. He was kind of a tool.”

Kurt solemnly nodded his head as he gathered the scattered cards and shuffled them back into the deck. They played another round, and by some strike of luck Blaine won - his first win all night.

“Okay, it’s your turn to tell me something,” Blaine mused, a smug smile playing on his lips.

“Be careful there, overconfidence will be your downfall,” Kurt said, folding his arms.

“Just tell me something.”

“Okay…” Kurt took a deep breath, “…is it bad to say I like you, like a lot right now? That’s something you don’t know, right?”

Blaine’s eyes widened at Kurt’s confession, and slowly pointed a finger at himself.

“Yes you, dumbass.”

Blaine’s mouth shaped to form an _o_ , as he quickly sat up straight and crossed his legs. He’d thought of Kurt in that light before, sure, but he never thought it would actually go anywhere. They were friends - friends who did not want to see each other naked.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s hot in here or I’m overreacting or-“ Kurt rambled, until he was cut off by Blaine, who in that time, had crawled forward and planted a short, sweet kiss on Kurt - knocking the remaining cards across the floor.

Kurt was hesitant, but melted into it anyway, returning the favour. He deepened the kiss and Blaine leaned back again, taking Kurt into his lap. He broke the kiss, and rested his forehead on the other’s.

“How was that?” Blaine murmured, draping his arms around Kurt’s neck.

“Good, that was good.”

They continued to stay like that for a while, stealing kisses until their eyes started drooping. By this point, they relocated to couch, forgetting the cards littered on the carpet.

When Rachel came home from _Funny Girl_ rehearsals, she dropped her bags beside the doorway. She had intended to crash on the couch and watch TV for a while, but she saw Kurt and Blaine snuggled into the arm. She smiled instead, and tip-toed her way to her room.

 


End file.
